<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Last Drop by PeachiePit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857682">To the Last Drop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachiePit/pseuds/PeachiePit'>PeachiePit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachiePit/pseuds/PeachiePit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixibis is called out on a mission, one that will severely impact her life. In which ways? She is unsure. It may or may not be worth it, she’ll have to see in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the Last Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: The following mentions drugging, vomiting (not in detail), drowning, manipulation tactics, and death.</p>
<p>This is not cannon to critical role. </p>
<p>*’ ‘* = Thoughts/Message spells</p>
<p>** ** = Dream</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ = Scene change</p>
<p>|| || = Uk’atoa talking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dixi sat in her room at her mother’s estate, scrying on Mystique. When she realised she had been caught, she had Mystique come back and bring the pre-prepared note. Once the situation was defused, she stopped scrying. She sighed and looked down at the note she had made for her uncle. She neatly rolled it up and tied it with a pink bow. In truth, she hated the color pink. She despised the bright color with a passion, yet she used it to keep up her facade. “Misty.” She said, turning to her dog who had just bamfed in. She handed the rolled up letter to her uncle to the dog, patting her head. “Take this to uncle Eddy, got it?” She said, ruffling the dog’s head and ears before she bamfed again. </p>
<p>She sighed softly, making her way over to her closet to choose an outfit for the occasion. She sighed when she found a suitable one, setting it down on her bed. She rolled out of her room, heading to her mother room. Before she exited the room, she heard a voice ring in her head. *‘Hello dear, just checking in. So far everything has been set up perfectly. Remember, succeed and we can advance your training. Don’t fail me, Dixibis.’* Dixi sighed softly and replied back, *’Hello Da’leth, everything is going according to plan. I will arrive at the party tomorrow evening and execute the plan. I will not fail you.’* She waited a minute for a response, it never came. </p>
<p>Dixi sighed and made her way out of her room. She went down the hall, passing by a few servants as she did. They all gave a nod and she nodded back and stopped, watching them all stiffen and stop as well. “How is she today?” Dixi asked, the servants turning hesitantly towards her. “She um…” One of them stuttered out. “Get on with it.” Dixi barked, watching them all flinch. “She hasn’t improved, my apologies miss.” They all bowed their head at her. Dixi stared blankly at them for a moment before scoffing and heading to her mother’s room. “Run along now. Do not disturb us, got it?” She barked as she continued on her way.</p>
<p>Dixi made her way into her mother’s room, sitting in the doorway for a moment as she watched her mother’s unmoving form on the bed. She made her way inside and shut the door behind her. “Afternoon mother.” She said, rolling her way over to her bedside. She gently held her mothers hand, staring down at her. Her mother, a beautiful noblewoman, laid still as stone amongst expensive silks and sheets. Her mother’s long silvery white dreads laid gently  against the pillows, her soft, warm toned skin was paler than usual, and her delicate blue eyes were staring up at the ceiling, unmoving, only blinking slowly every once in a while. </p>
<p>Dixi softly placed a hand on her mother’s forehead, watching her carefully. She took her hand off, reaching into a pouch on the side of her chair. She took out a small vial, uncorking it and looking down at her mother. She stayed silent, holding her mother’s nose as she gently forced the liquid from the vial down her throat. Once it was down, she paced the vial back in her bag, watching her mother again. “I’m doing this for us, mother. Please understand that. I can’t let your ideals get in the way of the perfect life we could have. Uk’otoa has a plan for us.” She held her mother’s hand again, watching her. “Uk’otoa will show us the truth, the knowledge not many can get. We will do this for us, for the Empire.” She kissed her mother;s hand softly, tears bringing themselves to her eyes  </p>
<p>A knock came from the door. Dixi quickly wiped her tears, keeping her back facing the door. “Enter.” She said, hearing the door open. “I apologise ma’am, I know you said not to disrupt you but-” Dixi cut her off, “Then what are you doing?” She hissed, turning to them with a glare. The servant stiffened, trembling slightly. “I- I- You’ve received a package, m’lady.” They said, holding out the parcel. Dixi glanced up at the package, then back at the servant, then back at the package. “Bring it over.” Dixi said, watching the servant scramble over, carefully handing her the parcel. Dixi took it and made eye contact with the servant. They quickly bowed their head before exiting the room, closing the door behind them. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” She grumbled, setting the package on the bed.</p>
<p>It was a medium sized box, wrapped in brown paper and tied off with twine. Dixi carefully opened it, looking at the contents inside. Inside was a very special gift for another friend. She took out the small vials and placed them into one of her pouches. She looked back at her mother, holding her hand again. “I’m strong, mother. I’ll continue to be strong for the both of us, no matter the cost. I will not fail you either.” She said softly, kissing her mother’s cold knuckles softly. Dixi sat in silence for a few more minutes, thinking through her plan a few more times before letting go of her mother’s still hand. She glanced back at her mother once more before exiting her room, heading straight back to her own.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>    The young tiefling made her way into her uncle’s estate, looking around the room. She was adorned in a dress layered in different shades of blue, her hair tied up in a neat bun, tied up with a pink ribbon. She pulled off to the side, making sure no one could see her. She quickly casted detect magic, looking around. When she knew she was in a safe spot, she pulled out a bit of string and some wood, casting her spell. She felt the presence of the unseen servant appear, a smirk growing on her face. Dixi pushed her hand into her pouch, pulling out a very small pill. She held it out, speaking inside her head so no one else could hear. *‘Take this. When I tell you to, drop it into the elf’s drink. Do not fail me.’*</p>
<p>Dixi rolled into the estate, searching for her uncle. She hated parties, despised them, but they were a good way for her to make connections that could be helpful in the future. There’s no use to talking to people if they weren’t useful, was there? Dixi looked around more, saying hello to a few people who waved her way, offering a fake smile and cheery attitude. She did not want to be there, but she made sure to be spotted by a few people, she would need the alibi.</p>
<p>    Her eyes landed on a tall, warm skinned, elf man. He had long white braids, tied up, and a dark blue. He was probably her favorite person besides her mother. She made her way over to him, a genuine smile on her face. “Uncle Eddy!” Dixi said as she approached. She watched the tall man turn with a smile. “Dixi, meine Süße, you’ve arrived!” Edensworth said, quickly walking up and kneeling down to her height to hug her. She hugged him back with a large smile on her face, but in truth? She was terrified. *‘I have to. I can’t fail him now I’ve come too far.’* They pulled apart after a few moments, him gently holding her cheeks as she continued to smile. </p>
<p>    “Happy birthday uncle Edensworth!” Dixi said, patting his hands softly as he pulled them away. He stood up and smiled more, nodding in appreciation. “Thank you darling, I’m so happy you were able to attend, I know how busy you have been with schooling. I-” “Edensworth, darling?” Edensworth turned, his smile never fading. “Ah, meine Geliebte, there you are!” He said, pulling the other person in for a hug. They were also tall, almost as tall as her father, with blue skin, dark, wavy, blue hair, white eyes, and adoringing a white, gold, and black formal outfit. They looked down at Dixi and smiled. “Hello Dixibis, lovely to see you as always.” They said. “Dixi, you remember my partner, Afyis?” Her father said, giving them a kiss on the cheek. Dixi nodded and bowed her head quickly before looking back up. “Good to see you again, Afyis.” She said, getting a small nod in return. </p>
<p>Dixi glanced around. Seeing as the party was bustling, she thought this would be a good time. She looked around and spotted a human man serving champagne. She raised a hand, gaining his attention. She quickly waved him over, watching him make his way to her. “Ah, good thinking meine Süße.” Edensworth said, taking a glass. She took a glass and watched as Afyis took one as well. “Cheers,” Edensworth state as he held up his glass, “to another moment with my wunderschönen niece and the Liebe meines Lebens!” Dixi held hers up to his as well before taking a larger sip, turning her head to the side and pretending to cough. “Liebe! Are you alright?” Her uncle and his partner were now focused on her, not paying attention to their drinks. This was it. No going back.</p>
<p>* ‘Now.’*</p>
<p>Dixi glanced at the glass and watched as a small pill was dropped in, dissolving in seconds. Her heart dropped, her coughing slowly stopping. “I’m alright.” She chuckled, smiling at him again. Edensworth smiled and sighed, standing back up and taking a sip of his drink. Her heart stopped, she wanted to break down crying, she wanted to leave before it took effect, she wanted to be anywhere but here. She kept her facade up, trying her best to enjoy her last night with her uncle alive. Probably the last night she would ever have with him, she wouldn’t be heading to the same place for sure. *‘I had to. I had no choice. It was him or me. This is for us, mother. For us.’*</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>    **Dixi opened her eyes, feeling the coolness of water around her. Yet, she could breathe? She looked up to see a large, yellow eye in front of her. She would usually smile and be joyful to see her patron, but this was different. This made her feel sick. Before she could speak, it did. ||Consume.|| Dixi looked back in front of her, seeing a floating yellow orb. She took it into her hands. It was warm, its golden light bouncing off of the water around her. She looked back up at the eye, seeing it watch her carefully. She felt very hungry. She looked back at the orb. Before she could think, she was already stuffing it into her mouth. It went down effortlessly, surprising for its original size. She looked back up at Uk’otoa, eyes wide. She was no longer hungry. ||Reward.|| She went to speak, but instead her lungs filled with sea water. She choked, staring at the large looming eye as her vision faded.**</p>
<p>She awoke with a gasp, coughing up seawater. She breathed heavily, looking around. She pulled her sleeves up, seeing her markings had become yellow. ‘Thank you.’  As she was packing her bags to head back to the academy, a knock came to her door. She groaned and sighed, closing her suitcase for the moment. “Enter, this better be worth my time-” She looked up to see Afyis, their clothes a bit disheveled and their hair a mess. “Afyis? Why are you here?” Her heart sank past her stomach and she felt like she was about to be sick. She rolled up to them slowly, not wanting to hear what she knew she would.</p>
<p>“Where’s uncle Eddy?” </p>
<p>    Dixi watched as her uncle’s partner fell to his knees in front of her, wrapping their arms around her in a hug. “I’m so sorry Dixibis.” They said softly, slow sobs erupting from them. “He went in the night, we don’t know how.” They said, holding onto Dixi a bit tighter. Dixi’s whole body shook as she stared forward, not sure what to do or say. She knew it was going to happen, she did this to him. Finally, guilt overtook her and she started to break down, tears slowly running down her face as she gently pushed Afyis off. They slowly stood up, looking down at Dixi as she stared forward.</p>
<p> “Please leave.” She said softly, not making eye contact with them. Afyis stood there for a moment before nodding. “Alright dear, I’ll be in the hall. The guard is here for questioning. Don’t take it personally, they’re questioning everyone from the party.” They said before closing the door. After a few moments, Dixi went over and locked the door. She Sat there for a few more minutes, her eyes turning a bright and golden yellow as matching tentacle-like tattoos creeped up her neck and face. She screamed, anger pulsing through her. </p>
<p>Things around the room started to shake and fall, suddenly something fell into her lap. It was her crossbow, except different. It had a large yellow on the front and seemed to have dried coral and such decorating it. It was also...  wet? She held out her hand, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and the crossbow was gone. She focused and with a fury, it appeared in her hand. She smirked, laughing. She quickly sent it away again and laughed more, trying not to sound like a maniac. She quickly calmed herself, regaining her composure. She watched as the markings stopped glowing and retracted to their original placings.</p>
<p>    Dixi sighed softly, trying not to act overjoyed at the fact she was on the right path. Dread then hit her again. *‘Oh right...  that happened.’* She exited her room to meet Afyis, seeing he was still crying. She gently patted his arm and they walked down to meet the guards. As she suspected, they didn’t suspect her for a second. She sighed softly and entered her room, sending a message to Da’leth. *‘Good morning Da’leth. The mission has been successful. Everything has gone as planned. I also have something new I have to show you next time we meet.’* She waited a few moments and heard back from Da’leth. *‘Good girl. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint. Head back to the academy, we shall resume your training soon.’* </p>
<p>    And with that, Dixi finished packing her bags. She stopped by her mother’s room, watching her carefully. “I’m sorry about your twin, Mother. You’ll join him soon enough, I promise.” She whispered before exiting the estate. She was swiftly escorted back to the academy, looking drained and exhausted. Mystique followed next to her. Though she had done no physical fighting, the war waging in her mind continued on as she thought about what she had done, and what that would bring her in the future. ||Reward.||</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>